


[兰雁]在夏天谈场恋爱

by bluetree



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 闷热的空气，痛苦又甜蜜的暗恋，在这个黏糊糊的夏天，兰斯洛特想和他的老师谈场恋爱





	[兰雁]在夏天谈场恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> *学生兰斯x老师雁夜

1.

不行，必须要结束这种状态。兰斯洛特趴在课桌上，浑噩的脑中只不停重复这一句话。

“洛特——兰斯洛特！”教师的呼唤声让他稍微回过神来，兰斯洛特抬起头对上讲台前老师的眼神，“身体不舒服吗？”

“不，我很好。”兰斯洛特直起身来，虽然高潮过后那略微的无力感使他真的很想趴在课桌上不起来。

“那就坐好认真听课好吗。”那个生性温和的老师看来并没生气。

“是，我很抱歉。”

年轻的教师点点头便接着讲课了。

兰斯洛特呆呆望着正转过身去写板书的教师那略显瘦弱的背影，窗外的蝉鸣和闷热的天气让他觉得烦躁又有些晕眩。眼前这位年轻的男性教师叫做间桐雁夜，是兰斯洛特升入高三后的新任国文老师。在看间桐老师第一眼时他就觉得对方是个温和好相处的人，事实上这也没错，间桐雁夜无论是在老师中还是学生中人缘都很好。兰斯洛特一直不太擅长国文，间桐雁夜便总在下课后到他位子旁询问还有什么不清楚的地方。一来二去他的成绩倒也有了不小起色，和间桐雁夜的关系也变得亲近起来，还时常会和他聊些学习以外的东西。他很喜欢间桐老师，但不是学生对老师的那种喜爱，而是情侣间那种更为热烈亲密的爱恋并伴随着对其有关性的幻想。第一次意识到自己对老师抱有这样感情的时候兰斯洛特自己也不敢相信，虽然一直以来并未对哪个女孩起过兴趣，但他也从未想过自己会喜欢同性。现在他却对同样身为男性而且还是自己老师的间桐雁夜有了这种感情。

……真是太糟糕了，那时兰斯洛特捂着脸想到。他觉得自己得快点扼制这种不伦的情感，但越想压抑，感情就越是不受控制地膨胀开来。他甚至时常梦见自己和老师上了床，这样的梦境让他觉得既快乐又困扰，因为到后来只要看见间桐雁夜他就会忍不住想象对方赤裸着身体被自己抱在怀里的样子。再后来，他就无法忍耐地习惯在上国文课时看着间桐雁夜自慰——他坐在教室最后排的角落里，只要动静不大完全不会被发现。

间桐雁夜在念完课文最后一个字时下课铃很适时地响了起来，他习惯性地抬头看了看教室后方的钟，“那今天的课就到这里，有什么不懂的可以来问。”他收好书但并没走出教室，而是径直来到兰斯洛特的课桌边。

在间桐雁夜印象中兰斯洛特一直是个帅气高大又斯文认真的男孩，从前上课时也总很专注。但最近不知怎么老能见他在自己的课上走神或睡觉——也许他并没睡觉，但总是没什么精神地趴在课桌上。

这让间桐雁夜很在意。

“兰斯”私下里间桐雁夜总是这样称呼兰斯洛特，他觉得这样可以让他和自己的学生显得更亲近些，“你最近的状态似乎不太对，发生了什么吗？”

“……没”兰斯洛特稍微的迟疑让间桐雁夜更加担心了。

“虽然有些唐突，但如果生活上遇到了什么麻烦你完全可以说出来。”关于兰斯洛特的家事间桐雁夜多少听说过一些，似乎是父母前两年就离世了，现在一个人生活着。虽然父母留下了一笔可观的遗产，但独自一人生活总是挺辛苦的吧。

“不，我能照顾好自己。”

“没……”本来还想再说什么，但发觉对方有些躲闪的眼神间桐雁夜意识到或许自己的学生并不太愿意提起家事，“总之，如果有什么事的话，就算是学习之外的，我也很乐意你来找我商量。”

“多谢雁夜老师关心。”

“嗯。”间桐雁夜点点头，拿着书朝教室门口走去。

“啊——”目送间桐雁夜走出教室，兰斯洛特才如释重负般长叹口气又倒在了桌上，不对劲的原因就是雁夜老师你……这种话要怎么才能说出口！他的头无力地垂在课桌上，高挺的鼻子抵着桌面，被磕得有点疼。

“嘿！”背后被用力拍了一记，兰斯洛特有些吃痛地皱起眉头。

“干嘛！”

“哟哟哟！瞧我们一向斯文的兰斯洛特生气了！好可怕！”这样说着的人却完全没有害怕的样子。

“高文！闭上你的臭嘴！”兰斯洛特的眉头皱得更紧了。

“得了得了，他就这贱样。”旁边的金发男生拍拍兰斯洛特的肩膀，“倒是你，最近怎么回事，一副有气无力的样子。”

“这还用说嘛亚瑟，我们的纯情少年一定是喜欢上哪家姑娘了！”高文大笑着，“来，快给哥们说说。”

“住口，信不信我把你的嘴给缝起来。”兰斯洛特作势就要扑上去。

“你可不能这样！”高文立刻躲到亚瑟的身后，“君子动口不动手！”

“够了高文，你吵得我都想把你扔出去了。”亚瑟打了一下高文的头，后者立刻一副“你欺负我”的样子捂着头不做声了，“来吧，说说你到底怎么了。”

“不……我真的没什么。”兰斯洛特垮下肩，这幅死气沉沉的样子任谁都不信他“没什么”。

亚瑟皱起眉头，“你这幅样子还真是……难道说真的喜欢上谁了？”

兰斯洛特抱着头，将脸朝着墙壁继续趴在了桌上，“拜托别问了……”

见对方一副完全不想搭理自己的样子，亚瑟耸耸肩，只好拖着高文走了。从初中起就一直是好友的他们可是第一次见到兰斯洛特这么魂不守舍的样子——除了他父母刚离世后的那段日子，不过这两种状态不太一样，至于是什么，亚瑟也说不上来。

兰斯洛特就这样维持着将脸对着墙趴在桌上的姿势。

“瞧那蠢货，简直快要把自己揉进墙里去了，到底是怎样的高岭之花才让我们的兰斯情窦初开又这般魂不守舍。”

“得了吧高文，你还没这个资格叫别人蠢货。”亚瑟转过头担心地望着兰斯洛特，“那小子到底怎么了。”

“亚瑟你别这样！就知道欺负我。”

“说的实话罢了，好了老师进来了，快闭上你的臭嘴好好听课。”

高文不满地努努嘴但也没再说什么。

“同学们请把书翻到39页。”

兰斯洛特缓慢地从桌肚里抽出课本，虽然他已经坐正了身子但仍低着头，老师的声音也完全没传进他耳中，现在他满脑子只有间桐雁夜。从前他总不明白为何热恋的情侣脑中只有对方，其他什么事都不管，如今他明白了——就和他现在满心满脑只有间桐老师一样。

兰斯洛特就这样昏昏噩噩一直混到放学。

“哥们，你这一整个下午就没精神过啊。”高文顿了顿，“不对，似乎准确来说是在上完间桐老师的课以后。”

一听到间桐二字，兰斯洛特一下子紧张起来，整个人都要僵住了。

“你怎么了，一副神经兮兮的模样。”亚瑟在兰斯洛特肩上捶了一拳，“好了，快理好包走吧。”

“……今天我负责劳动，你们先走吧。”

“那好吧。”亚瑟拉拉肩上的背带，“我们先走了，明见。”

“明见。”

等同学们都走了，兰斯洛特也把本该一起打扫的学生打发走了——他现在只想一个人独处。

收拾完教室，兰斯洛特走出门的时候正好看见间桐雁夜从办公室走出来，他立刻躲到墙后，虽然没这必要，但他几乎是下意识就做了反应。等他看见间桐雁夜走进了厕所后才松了口气走出来进到办公室，发现其他老师都已经回家了。

雁夜老师怎么还在学校？疑惑着的兰斯洛特突然间瞟到办公桌上间桐雁夜的水杯，他几乎是不受控制地颤抖着手端起那只杯子，然后半闭着眼将自己的嘴小心翼翼地贴上杯口。

“我在……做什么！”惊觉自己刚刚做了什么的兰斯洛特立即将杯子放到原位，逃也似的冲出学校一路狂奔回家。

一回到家，他就喘着气将自己重重摔进沙发里。我刚刚用了老师的杯子……兰斯洛特愣愣地想着，一边伸手摸上自己的嘴唇，我的嘴上留下了老师的味道，老师会不会也正好喝到那一边，老师的嘴上会不会也留下我的味道？兰斯洛特无法控制自己的大脑胡思乱想，他不禁幻想着如果刚刚不是冰冷的水杯，而是略带温度而柔软的间桐雁夜的唇贴在自己嘴上……这样想着的兰斯洛特勃起了。

“糟糕……”兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，一手反复摩挲自己的嘴唇，想象着刚刚自己真的就吻了间桐雁夜，另一只手握住自己的性器上下撸动起来。一想到自己和间桐雁夜喝了同一只杯子，兰斯洛特就有种莫名的兴奋，他的手快速地上下抽动。

“雁夜老师……雁夜老师！”射在了自己手上，兰斯洛特躺在上发上喘着粗气，想要拥抱真实的雁夜老师！兰斯洛特看着白花花的天花板呆呆地想着。

2.

“不，兰斯！这样的姿势我……”间桐雁夜的衣服被卷到胸部上方，双腿大角度被分开。

亲吻上间桐雁夜勃起的性器，“没关系的，现在只有我一个人，只有我能看见老师，所以请将老师的一切都毫无保留地展现给我。”

“别再说了……兰斯”间桐雁夜闭上眼，表情说不出是难受还是带着快乐。

“喜欢老师，想要老师的一切。”紧紧抱着间桐雁夜，将吻落在对方的额头。

兰斯洛特从睡梦中惊醒，他抬手抹了一把额头的汗。

又是这样的梦境……

兰斯洛特起身下床，下身的异常让他不太舒服，但他并没去管而是直接走进浴室打开冷水，连衣服都没脱就站到了浴把下。我需要冷静一下，兰斯洛特抬起头让水直接浇灌在脸上，冰凉的冷水让他兴奋的身体稍微冷静下来。不能再这样下去了，兰斯洛特！拍拍自己的脸，努力让自己感觉振作起来，他拿起浴巾随便把身子擦干套上校服就出了门。

“嘿，兰斯洛特！”刚进教室，兰斯洛特还未坐到自己位子上，高文就冲过来勾着他的肩膀，“昨天看了没！”

“啊？看什么。”

“球赛啊！”高文一副“难以置信”的表情看着兰斯洛特，“可别告诉我你没看……”

“我昨晚很早就睡了。”

“天哪！”高文大张着手，“你错过了欧冠决赛！”

“安静点吧，走廊里都能听到你的大嗓门。”亚瑟打着哈欠走进教室。

“看你这样就知道一定熬夜看球了，兰斯洛特那小子居然没看！”

“好吧，好吧，是我错了，赛况怎么样。”

“哦哦！昨天的门将简直神了！……”兰斯洛特一提问，高文就手舞足蹈说起来。

兰斯洛特让自己的注意力都集中在高文眉飞色舞的解说上，这样就行了，他想，只要不去想那些有的没的。这一天的开始很不错，像平时那样和高文还有亚瑟插科打诨，足球和游戏可以是他们一天聊不完的话题。他信心十足，如果这样维持下去，那种感情大概就会趋于平静了。但是这种“还不错”的状态下的兰斯洛特，在最后一节课，桐雁夜走进教室的一瞬间，就被打回原形。

间桐雁夜的课在最后一节，此前的时间，兰斯洛特都有意避免看见他——他除了去厕所就没出过教室门，而现在他怎么也避不开了。

“这节课进行一次测验。”

低着头的兰斯洛特松了口气，做题的话，总算也应该能让自己把注意集中到其他地方，而不至于又在课上做些无聊的事。不过世上的事大概往往事与愿违，间桐雁夜在教室里来回的踱步声扰得兰斯洛特完全无法看进卷子上的任何一个字。

“雁夜老师……”不自觉中，兰斯洛特低唤出声。

巧的是间桐雁夜正好走过他身边，“怎么了？”尽职的老师停下脚步低头小声询问。

“啊？！”显然是没料到会被回应，兰斯洛特一下子既尴尬又慌张，“不不，我没事！”

“你的样子有点奇怪。”间桐雁夜皱起眉头看着兰斯洛特，余光又发现了摊在桌上一字未写的白卷，“怎么一个字都没写，身体不舒服吗？”

出于关心，这位温柔的教师对自己的学生凑得更近了。兰斯洛特甚至能感受到他扑在自己脸上带着温度的呼吸还混合着一股清淡的薄荷味。

凑得太近了，兰斯洛特完全不敢对上间桐雁夜的目光，他僵直了身体却垂着头，形成个有点好笑的姿势。“老师我……”兰斯洛特支吾着考虑措辞，间桐雁夜却直接抬手覆上他的额头，“不烫啊。”

间桐雁夜手心的温度传到兰斯洛特的额头，他下意识提起手抓住间桐雁夜的手腕然后转头看向自己的老师。间桐雁夜的皮肤很白，还透着一丝健康的血色，外表并不算出众，但是普通的五官组合在一起却让人看得舒服，一副天生温和的眉眼及似乎总带着笑意的目光，不免让人觉得是个易亲近的人。

间桐雁夜被兰斯洛特突然的动作稍微吓到，自己学生过于直白的目光也让他有点窘，他缩了缩还被兰斯洛特抓在掌心的手腕。

“啊，抱歉！”感觉到间桐雁夜的动作，兰斯洛特才回过神慌忙放开了手，“我有些头晕，想去医务室休息一下。”现在他只想快点逃开，无论是心中那股强烈而压抑的情感还是教室里闷热的空气都让他觉得快要窒息。

间桐雁夜盯着兰斯洛特看了两秒，他不知道这个一直让人很放心的孩子到底怎么了，最近总是一副心神不安的样子。“嗯，你去吧，小心点。”虽然有诸多疑问，但间桐雁夜还是什么都没说，拍拍兰斯洛特的背同意了他的请求。

得到同意的兰斯洛特立刻起身快步走出教室。他冲进医务室和校医简单打了声招呼就躺到了角落的床上。他将脸面对墙壁，太狼狈了，兰斯洛特握紧了拳头。刚刚被间桐雁夜触碰到的额头和背部开始发烫并逐渐蔓延至全身，他觉得自己现在倒是真的要发烧了，不但身体的温度在上升，脑子的温度也是。闭上眼，浮现的是间桐雁夜的脸，睁开眼却仍满脑子都是那人的模样。

兰斯洛特用手掌捂着自己的额头，就这样在学校的医务室躺过了他整个青春期最难熬的四十分钟。

放学铃声一响，高文和亚瑟就拎着包冲了出去。是去看兰斯了吧，间桐雁夜看着自己的学生急匆匆的背影也安下心来，既然有他们两个在，自己也不必太过担心。间桐雁夜抱着一叠试卷走进办公室，他准备在学校批完卷子后回家。

不过另一边兰斯洛特却故意躲过了高文和亚瑟，自己一个人慢吞吞地走回了教室。同学都已经走光了，不过地上残留的纸屑出卖了值日生的不负责。当然，兰斯洛特管不上这些，他坐回自己的位子，伸直了双臂趴在课桌上。兰斯洛特侧着脑袋，眼神有点发直，脑子里似乎有很多事在转，但不知怎么的最后却总是全都汇聚成了间桐雁夜四个字。他甩甩脑袋，别去想些有的没的了，他这样告诉自己，一边将书塞进包里准备回家。

在经过教师办公室的时候兰斯洛特几乎是不受控制地瞟向了门上的玻璃，然后就看见间桐雁夜趴在办公桌上似乎是睡着了。兰斯洛特用力扯着背带，站在门外犹豫了一会儿还是忍不住开门进了办公室。

“雁夜老师？”兰斯洛特走到间桐雁夜跟前，微微弯下腰。

间桐雁夜闭着眼睛趴在一叠试卷上，大概是批到一半太累了才睡着的。兰斯洛特定定地看着间桐雁夜的睡靥，几乎是情不自禁地，弯下身子亲吻了间桐雁夜的脸颊。不过这还远远不够——仅是一个亲吻远远不够兰斯洛特对间桐雁夜的日思夜想，于是他又禁不住轻吻了一下间桐雁夜的鼻尖。可是这样的浅尝辄止反而更激起兰斯洛特想要触碰间桐雁夜的欲望了，他拉过一旁的椅子坐下，认真地看着间桐雁夜的睡脸，身子慢慢凑近，将自己的唇贴上了间桐雁夜的。他略带犹豫地解开裤头，在握上自己器官的一瞬间却又将所有的顾虑抛诸脑后，现在的兰斯洛特脑子里，眼睛里，都只有间桐雁夜一个人，他看着眼前的人，就觉得似乎是眼前这人在抚慰自己，快感冲击着大脑，兰斯洛特无法控制地加快了手中的动作，努力压抑住粗重的呼吸，恍惚间他以为自己真的抱着间桐雁夜，他微扬起头，带有负罪感的兴奋让快感成倍，兰斯洛特看着间桐雁夜，射精了。

在短暂的失神后，一股强烈的负罪感将兰斯洛特包围，但同时他也本能地感到兴奋。他将裤子整理好，准备偷偷逃开时却发现间桐雁夜的手上也沾到了自己的精液。

“糟糕。”兰斯洛特暗骂一声，连忙地从桌上抽了几张纸巾擦上间桐雁夜的手，大概是慌乱中动静比较大，间桐雁夜醒了过来。

“兰斯……洛特？”间桐雁夜眨眨眼睛，还没有完全清醒过来。

“啊，是。”兰斯洛特没想到间桐雁夜会醒来，被吓了一跳，“是我。”

“怎么了？”

“我，我准备走的时候看见你趴在桌上所以进来看看。”汗止不住地从兰斯洛特的头上冒出，“看见你手上有脏东西就顺手想帮你擦掉。”

“这样啊，谢谢。”间桐雁夜对着兰斯洛特笑了笑，现在他已经稍微清醒点了，“你怎么那么晚还没走，身体好点了吗？”

“刚刚回到教室又觉得不太舒服就趴了会儿，现在好多了。”兰斯洛特下意识地舔舔嘴唇。

“那就好。”间桐雁夜看着摊在面前的试卷叹了口气，“看来这些是没法在学校批完了，不如一起走？”

间桐雁夜两三下就整理好东西，站起身来才发现兰斯洛特满头是汗，“怎么了，很热吗？”他立刻抽了几张纸巾并顺势抬起手想帮兰斯洛特擦汗。

兰斯洛特瞪大眼睛看着抬高了手的间桐雁夜，一动不动。

可间桐雁夜又马上把纸巾递给了兰斯洛特，“兰斯你实在是太高了。”虽然举起手能够上自己这个高大的学生的额头，但兰斯洛特191公分的身高显然还是让间桐雁夜感到吃力，“老师太矮了。”间桐雁夜无奈地笑笑。

接过纸巾，动作僵硬地擦去汗，兰斯洛特还有点愣神。间桐雁夜的动作让他吓了一跳，好不容易快平静下的心又激烈跳动起来。不过间桐雁夜抽回手的那瞬，他却又小小地失落起来。

兰斯洛特一边拿着纸巾擦汗一边帮忙关了办公室的电源才和间桐雁夜一同走出去。

“你往哪儿走？”

兰斯洛特抬手指了指方向，“那儿。”

“和我同路？怎么以前没见你往这儿走过。”间桐雁夜略感诧异。

“老师你每天都走得那么晚怎么会遇见我呢。”兰斯洛特犹豫了一下继续开口，“也要多注意休息别累到自己。”

显然是没料到兰斯洛特会这么说，间桐雁夜先是愣了一下随即又荡开笑容，“多谢关心，兰斯你以后一定是会成为一个很出色又受人欢迎的人吧，外貌出众，还那么体贴。”

直白的赞美让兰斯洛特不好意思起来，间桐雁夜看着兰斯洛特微红的脸笑得更开心了，眼前这个高大英俊的学生害羞起来居然意外的可爱。

“老师在我心里也是特别出色的人！”

兰斯洛特认真的表情终于让间桐雁夜笑出声来，“真会说话，怪不得女孩缘一直很好呢。”

我才不会和其他任何人这样说，兰斯洛特心里嘀咕着，间桐雁夜的反应实在让他有些发闷，“老师为什么没有女朋友呢。”

“啊？”间桐雁夜没明白话题是怎么会突然转到这上去的，但还是回答了，“没遇到合适的吧。”

“好敷衍，那老师理想的另一半是怎样的。”

间桐雁夜稍微想了一下，“温柔大方，嗯……五官端正。”

“好敷衍……”兰斯洛特似乎并不满意间桐雁夜的回答，不过温柔，自己应该符合，刚刚不还被眼前的人夸赞体贴吗，五官端正的话……兰斯洛特下意识摸摸自己的脸，我应该已经算得上好看了吧。

完全没察觉到兰斯洛特小心思的间桐雁夜有些无奈，“并没有敷衍你，我确实能想到的也就这么多了。”这倒也没错，虽然初中时的间桐雁夜还对未来的另一半定了一大摞要求，并暗恋上了当时他觉得简直就是完美女性典范的邻居姐姐，但当她前几年就嫁为人妻后，间桐雁夜便断了曾经的念想，也没有再好好地考虑过对未来伴侣的要求了。

兰斯洛特并未作声，间桐雁夜侧头看向自己的学生，却发现他脸微红似乎在思考什么。虽然并非是个特别擅长察言观色的人，但身为教师的间桐雁夜还是有着一副细腻的心思的，他把兰斯洛特刚刚提到的话题加之这段时间来反常的状态联系在一起得出的结论便是——恋爱了？或许还是单恋。对这个猜想略有把握的间桐雁夜不禁微笑起来，“兰斯有喜欢的人吧。”

“啊！”这个问题一下子把兰斯洛特的注意力拉了回来，“不，没，我确实有喜欢的人了。”紧张得连说话都磕磕绊绊语无伦次的兰斯洛特让间桐雁夜一阵好笑，可是又让他莫名觉得可爱，简直就像是大型犬一样，间桐雁夜偷偷在心里想到。

正当兰斯洛特单手轻捂住嘴，一时不知该说些什么的时候，天空飘起了小雨，并马上发展了雨势。他连忙将间桐雁夜拉到旁边商铺的屋檐下。

“啊，昨天看天气预报确实说会下雨。”间桐雁夜叹了口气，“结果还是忘了带伞。”

兰斯洛特下意识提起包想要拿出备用的雨伞，却又马上停止了动作，“我也没带伞。”他将包换到另一只手上，一边偷偷又靠近了间桐雁夜一点。他的家就在前面的小区里，虽然如果能和自己的老师同撑一把伞是件不错的事，但站在这里避雨，就能呆在一起更久一点了。

“不知道什么时候才会停呢……说起来，兰斯你喜欢的人是什么样的呢。”

没想到会继续这个话题，兰斯洛特愣了几秒才慢慢开了口，“长得并不算出众，却让人觉得很亲切，话语，表情……倒不如说整个人都有种温柔的感觉。”他侧侧头，又补了一句，“手很漂亮。”

“似乎是个和你很相配的女孩。”照理说学生不会和老师讨论恋爱方面的问题，这确实也是间桐雁夜教书以来第一次遇见，但似乎感觉还不错。他并不是一个刻板的老师，何况对于他来说兰斯洛特不单是他的学生，一直以来和兰斯洛特的交流都让间桐雁夜觉得自己是交了一个比自己小几岁的朋友。

“老师。”兰斯洛特突然低头凑近了间桐雁夜，距离近得让兰斯洛特垂下的长发都搔到了他的脸颊。间桐雁夜下意识向后退，却无奈发现自己背后便是墙角。

“你觉得我怎么样呢，如果作为情人来说。”

兰斯洛特如此认真地发问让间桐雁夜感到疑惑，而过分靠近的距离让他又尴尬又有种莫名其妙的紧张，似乎连心跳都加快了几拍，“呃，至少从我的对你的了解来看，一定是个很好的情人，起码光是脸就会让人着迷了吧。”兰斯洛特是真的长得很好看，连身为同性的间桐雁夜也觉得他有着一张迷人的脸，甚至那么近距离看着还会感到不好意思。

“我觉得老师也一定会是个很好的情人——亲切，温柔，还有一双特别好看的手。”间桐雁夜不知道是错觉还是什么，似乎眼前这个和自己尤为亲近的学生正用一种十分温柔的眼神看着自己。

也许是察觉到俩人靠得实在太近了，兰斯洛特终于直起身往后退了一小步，间桐雁夜也不禁舒了口气。

“雨停了。”

“啊？啊，是啊，真是说停就停。”间桐雁夜明显还在愣神。

“走吧。”

“恩。”

接下来的一小段路上两个人话都少了很多，气氛变得沉默而尴尬，间桐雁夜已经明显感觉到了兰斯洛特的不对劲，无论怎么说，刚刚发生的那幕实在很奇怪，而且兰斯洛特似乎还有什么很想说的，又像是在暗示些自己什么。

“长得并不算出众，却让人觉得很亲切，话语，表情……倒不如说整个人都有种温柔的感觉，手很漂亮。”

“老师也一定会是个很好的情人——亲切，温柔，还有一双特别好看的手。”

一瞬间，他似乎知道是哪里不对劲了，仔细想来兰斯洛特的话语简直就像是在说自己就是他喜欢的对象！这样想到的间桐雁夜不由吃了一惊，不，一定是我多想了，他这样安慰到自己，兰斯洛特又怎么会喜欢上身为同性，又是他的师长的自己呢。

“老师，老师？”兰斯洛特的呼唤让间桐雁夜从自己的思绪中回过神，“恩？”

“我已经到了。”

“啊？哦，那明天见。”间桐雁夜摆出个略显生硬的笑容。

“明天见。”

独自一人朝家走着，间桐雁夜总算体会到什么叫做“心里乱作一团”了，他希望是自己想得太多，可是兰斯洛特今日反常的举动和话语，却无论如何都让他忍不住往那方面想。所以问起自己对另一半的要求也是故意的吗？还有对他作为情人的评论也？间桐雁夜私下里一直是和兰斯洛特保持着不止师生而更近于朋友的关系的，他们会互相交流自己喜欢的书籍，作者，甚至还会在网上一起下棋。间桐雁夜并没什么特别要好的朋友，而兰斯洛特的存在让他觉得自己像是有了个密友。但他从未料到兰斯洛特会对他抱有爱慕。间桐雁夜提提肩上的包。兰斯洛特英俊，高大，为人又认真温柔，还有和他年龄所不符的体贴，似乎从哪方面来看都是个很理想的情人。等等，间桐雁夜阻止住了自己越飘越远的思绪，那是和自己同性别的男性啊，而且还是自己的学生！间桐雁夜皱起眉头，他感觉到前所未有的苦恼。

3.

第二天到学校后，兰斯洛特没有再一副死气沉沉的样子躲在教室里了，倒是间桐雁夜变得心事重重，除了上课就不愿出办公室。

“老师。”叫住了上完课就想“逃出”教室的间桐雁夜，兰斯洛特把书摊到他面前，“这里，是什么意思?”

纠结了一晚上的间桐雁夜现在并不太想直接面对这个可能喜欢他的男学生，但毕竟身为教师，总不见得将前来提问的学生拒之门外。

“嗯……懂了吗?”尽量快地和学生讲解完，间桐雁夜拿着书只想快点离开。

“老师。”兰斯洛特却并不如他所愿，“今天也一起走？”

“啊？我可能今天还是会很晚走，你……”

“没关系，我可以在教室等你。”还没等间桐雁夜的拒绝说出口，兰斯洛特就急忙开了口，“反正也是一个人住，晚点回去也没事。”

话到了这份上，间桐雁夜也不好再拒绝，何况那句“一个人住”让他根本不忍拒绝自己的学生。

“那好，我会尽量快点。”

“嗯。”自己的答应似乎让对方很高兴。

兰斯洛特笑起来的样子比平时要更迷人。想什么呢！间桐雁夜暗骂自己，不敢再去看自己异常英俊的学生，拿着书就快步出了教室。

兰斯洛特回到座位上，心情有点复杂。间桐雁夜的行为表明或许他已经从自己昨日的言语和行为中看出了什么。不过虽然有意躲避自己，他倒也没表现出反感。这让兰斯洛特受到了鼓励，他觉得就这样更主动点大概也不错。

五点十分，这是间桐雁夜从放学来第二十一次看表了。他已经故意拖慢了动作，想借此让兰斯洛特等得不耐烦，但这个学生的耐心似乎尤其好。叹了口气，间桐雁夜拿起包稍感无奈地走出了办公室。

推开教室门，间桐雁夜看见兰斯洛特正趴在课桌上。

“兰斯?”低声唤了一句，对方却没有丝毫反应。间桐雁夜走到兰斯洛特身边，发现自己的学生已经在等待中睡着了。小小的愧疚感爬上他的心头，他弯下腰凑近了一点，“兰斯，醒醒。”

难怪总是能听到女孩们讨论兰斯洛特，甚至一些年轻的女教师也不例外。兰斯洛特确实是长了一想张怎么看都不会令人生厌的英俊脸孔，连现在睡着的样子都让人看了就转不开眼。啊！我又在瞎想些什么！间桐雁夜猛然回过神来，这样偷看着别人睡觉的样子还胡思乱想，倒搞得好像是自己对人家有了非分之想。间桐雁夜闭上眼按按眉间，却在睁开双目后发现兰斯洛特已经醒了，对方还带睡意的脸上露出笑容，“可以走了？”

“嗯，抱歉让你等了那么久。”

“没事。”兰斯洛特起身，“老师你刚刚盯着我的脸在看什？”

“啊！”原来被看见了，间桐雁夜一时又尴尬又害羞，“没、没什么。”

“嗯？”

“其实……也就是想兰斯你的脸，真的很好看啊。”间桐雁夜尴尬地笑着，现在自己真的愈来愈不知该怎么面对眼前这个学生了。

兰斯洛特闻言沉思了一会——所以原来自己的脸才是最大的筹码？不过不管怎样，他心里还是欢欣着的，只要间桐雁夜对他身上任何一点存在好感，自己就有机会更接近他。

“如果老师喜欢的话，无论看多久都行。”

这样说着的兰斯洛特压根不知道间桐雁夜有多想挖个洞把自己藏进去，这无疑是不能更明显的暗示了。不知该接什么好的他只能催促兰斯洛特快回家。

一路上，兰斯洛特问了间桐雁夜很多问题——私人性的。间桐雁夜只好一一回答，果真就是这么一回事了吧——自己的男性学生正在暗恋自己。应该要好好跟他说清楚，间桐雁夜思考着，或许这只是青春期一种不理性的感情，因为家庭原因而把对自己的某种依赖和好感误认为了是爱慕也说不定。

“雁夜老师，我喜欢你。”

“啊？！”还在考虑怎样开口的间桐雁夜被突如其来的告白吓了一跳。

“我是说我喜欢你，喜欢雁夜老师。”

“不，兰斯，我们都是男性……何况，还是师生。”间桐雁夜顿了顿，“而且也许你并不是真的爱恋我，而是把爱情和其他某种……”

“不是的！”兰斯洛特按住间桐雁夜的肩膀，“老师，我想你也有可能喜欢上我的。”不等间桐雁夜做任何反应，兰斯洛特就凭借着身体的优势一手捂住间桐雁夜的双眼，一手按着他的肩膀，朝间桐雁夜的嘴吻去。第一次与人接吻的兰斯洛特既心急又想尽量温柔对待眼前的人，动作就显得更加笨拙。他把自己的唇紧紧贴住间桐雁夜的，贪心得连一点空隙都舍不得有。

间桐雁夜已经完全吓傻了，呆呆地站在原地连反抗都忘了做，直到兰斯洛特停下动作喘着气看着他，他才完全反应过来。

“兰斯洛特！”声音里透着连自己都觉得陌生的怒气，间桐雁夜是真的生气了，可是他又不知该在说些什么，只能拎着包快步走开，兰斯洛特很识相地没有追上去，他也没想到自己会那么冲动，兰斯洛特头疼地扶着额头，可是，完全不后悔，他已经管不了那么多了，压抑太久的感情无论如何也需要发泄出来。

4.

间桐雁夜现在脑子里乱糟糟的挤成了一团，刚刚还满心愤怒的他到了家居然就消了一半的气，间桐雁夜无奈地摇头，或许自己真的是脾气太好了点。不过消气并不代表自己原谅了兰斯洛特刚才越轨的行为，不过更让他无法接受的是即使生气，他却未对自己学生刚才的行为感到恶心或厌恶。这是一件很可怕的事，自从发现兰斯洛特或许对自己存在特殊的感情后，间桐雁夜每天想的最多的便是这件事，而且连带着他自己都开始变得不太正常。明明也只是昨天下午到今天的事，间桐雁夜却觉得自己似乎度过了一个很大的时间跨度，不仅没有如自己原先所想“帮助”兰斯洛特，反而连他也变得迷茫起来了。

“啊——”间桐雁夜无力地趴在书桌上，一想到明天去学校又会遇见兰斯洛特，他就感到坐立不安。

第二天去上班的间桐雁夜变得更不愿离开办公室，上完课也以自己最快的速度走出教室，所幸的是兰斯洛特并没有主动接近他，这让间桐雁夜稍微松了口气。虽然不知道以后要怎么办，现在间桐雁夜的对策就是“能躲就躲”。

自从那天之后，兰斯洛特就发觉间桐雁夜在拼命躲自己了，太明显了，连其他学生都看出了这个国文老师的不对劲。虽然很想好好跟对方解释一下，但兰斯洛特还是努力克制住自己不去主动接近间桐雁夜，每天放学也早早就跟亚瑟高文一同离开学校，要不然，恐怕间桐雁夜无论多晚都会熬到自己走了才肯出办公室吧。

轻叹口气，兰斯洛特将教室的电闸关上，和一同值日的亚瑟走出教室，却不料恰好迎面遇上从厕所走出来的间桐雁夜。

“老师再见。”亚瑟很热情地冲着间桐雁夜打招呼，对方也笑着和他打了招呼。兰斯洛特却立刻低下头，他并不想让间桐雁夜感到尴尬。

出他意料的是间桐雁夜主动和他搭了话，“兰斯，我有些话要和你说。”

兰斯洛特吃惊的抬起头，他以为间桐雁夜就打算一直这样躲着他，直到自己毕业。

“既然这样，我就先走了？”。

“嗯，再见。”。

“明见。”

“对不起。”确定已经听不到亚瑟的脚步声，兰斯洛特才开口。

“没关系”间桐雁夜当然知道兰斯洛特是指什么，他踌躇了一会儿，“但无论是作为你的老师，或者是作为你的朋友，我都觉得我应该要好好和你谈一下。”

“老师，我能先问你一件事吗。”兰斯洛特很清楚间桐雁夜想要和他说什么，“如果抛开一切，我亲你的时候，你是什么感受呢。”

兰斯洛特的发问让间桐雁夜一时答不上来，也许是愤怒，震惊，困扰，但似乎又有其他的感受存在，最重要的是他并不感到抗拒，相反如今再度想起，他更多的感受是紧张和不安。如果硬要仔细地去想，他当然明白这是一种怎样的征兆，也正因如此，他才没有过多去思考自己的感觉。

“老师。”兰斯洛特走近一步，微弯下身子将自己的额头抵住间桐雁夜的额头，“其实你也开始有点喜欢我了对吗。”

被兰斯洛特捅破自己都不愿承认的心思，间桐雁夜急着想否认，便往后退开兰斯洛特亲密的举动，却又被对方逼近。兰斯洛特高大的身躯挡在自己面前，间桐雁夜压根不知该怎么办才好。

“想要拒绝什么呢？”兰斯洛特皱起眉头，“你知道我说的并没错。”

无法反驳，间桐雁夜心头涌上一股急躁和愤怒，不过不是针对兰斯洛特，而是气明明已经是个成人，却被自己的学生带跑了感情的自己。

僵硬的站着不动也不说话的间桐雁夜无疑就是默认了兰斯洛特的话，兰斯洛特笑着低头吻上间桐雁夜的额头，再到鼻梁，直到滑上对方的双唇，他才将轻柔的吻加重，不得不说兰斯洛特实在是在各个方面都很聪明的人，只是第二次，他就已经吻得要比前一次好得多了。

尽管内心的理智叫嚣着要间桐雁夜阻止兰斯洛特，但他还是无法推开对方。兰斯洛特一边亲吻间桐雁夜一边打开教室门走了进去，他从间桐雁夜的嘴唇吻到了脖子，不只是细细的亲吻，甚至还伸出舌尖舔舐间桐雁夜脖间的肌肤，这使得间桐雁夜怕痒地缩了缩脖子。兰斯洛特不安分的手钻进了间桐雁夜的衬衫里，肆无忌惮地抚摸着他身上每一寸皮肤。

闷热的天气，窗外传来的蝉鸣，游走在自己身上温暖的手，这一切都让间桐雁夜的脑袋变得浑噩，尽管知道自己应该制止学生的行为了，他很清楚继续发展下去会怎么样，可是就是有另一种声音阻止了他，他并不想拒绝兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特一路带着间桐雁夜走到自己的座位旁，他让间桐雁夜坐在自己的课桌上，自己则坐在椅子上，一颗颗解开间桐雁夜衣服的扣子，将嘴唇贴上间桐雁夜的身体，从锁骨亲到腰侧，他的每一个动作都让间桐雁夜不知因为是紧张还是舒服而微微颤抖。

兰斯洛特伸出舌尖从间桐雁夜的肚脐这边舔到他的乳首上，他小心翼翼地亲吻舔舐间桐雁夜的乳首，一边用手抚摸另一旁被冷落的那粒，他的每一个动作都很轻柔，直到他抬头发现间桐雁夜半闭着眼很舒服的模样才稍稍加重了力道。把两边乳首都弄得又涨又硬后，兰斯洛特慢慢将间桐雁夜的皮带解开，半褪下他的内裤，开始抚慰起间桐雁夜的欲望。他想象着帮自己解决时的动作和力度，间桐雁夜从未被人这样服务过，即使兰斯洛特的技术并不算好，还是很快就让他勃起了。

“唔……”轻咬住下唇的间桐雁夜发出舒服的声音，这让兰斯洛特更受鼓动，索性俯下身伸出舌舔上了间桐雁夜的器官。

“兰……斯”间桐雁夜的手覆上兰斯洛特的头顶，后者立刻停下了动作，如果间桐雁夜不愿意，他会立刻停止。但对方只是摸了摸他的头发，示意他继续。已经到了这地步，间桐雁夜就没想过会半途中断，何况自己只要对上自己这个学生的脸，似乎就变得不会拒绝对方了。

得到间桐雁夜默许的兰斯洛特似乎受了莫大的鼓励般更加热情服务着间桐雁夜，甚至直接含住了他的性器。

被温暖的口腔包裹住，间桐雁夜更加兴奋，他不由自主地扭动起身子，希望能得到多些抚慰。读懂了间桐雁夜的意思，兰斯洛特缓慢吞吐起口中的坚挺。

当兰斯洛特觉得已经差不多时，他重新用右手握住间桐雁夜的欲望，用比开始时稍重的力道撸动，同时左手揽着间桐雁夜的腰，让他把上半身的重心全靠在自己身上，然后讲手绕到间桐雁夜的身后，顺着股沟按摩起连间桐雁夜自己都不曾窥探的地方。兰斯洛特修长的手指在洞口打着圈，“不要绷着身子。”

“唔……”间桐雁夜闻言稍微放松了些，兰斯洛特便立刻趁机将食指探进了他的后穴。

体内异样的感受让间桐雁夜不适地扭动身体，兰斯洛特只好用拇指按搓他性器的顶端来让间桐雁夜无暇顾及身后的异样。

“唔！”过于刺激的快感让间桐雁夜的脑袋都变得糊里糊涂，也没空去管身后的不适了。

兰斯洛特适时地又加入一根手指，在间桐雁夜的后穴中缓慢抽插，又在扩张的过程中加入了第三根手指。

后穴的不适感在扩大，可自己最直接的欲望却被剧烈刺激着，间桐雁夜已经开始糊涂的脑子也没再去管后穴的感觉。一股强烈的快感冲击着间桐雁夜，“兰斯，我……我快…”

“出来吧，在我的手里。”兰斯洛特贴近间桐雁夜的耳朵低声说。

“唔……不……哈！”在连续发出的低声呻吟中，间桐雁夜直接射在了兰斯洛特的手中。

将间桐雁夜射出的精液抹在他的后穴上，兰斯洛特胡乱抠挖了几下，就迫不及待地将还靠在他身上喘粗气的间桐雁夜拉起来让他呈现上半身趴在课桌上的动作。

间桐雁夜只觉得自己还未在高潮的余韵中回复过来就被人改变了姿势趴在桌上，突然从后穴传来的一阵痛感让他混沌的脑子清醒了不少。

“好痛！”与手指无法相比较的性器突然冲入体内让间桐雁夜忍不住高呼起来。

尽管兰斯洛特已经忍耐了太久，但他还是不忍伤害到间桐雁夜，他立刻停住了动作，“老师，你放松一点。”

间桐雁夜深吸几口气，努力让身体放松下来，待兰斯洛特感到他不再如此僵硬后才开始慢慢抽插起埋在间桐雁夜体内的欲望。兰斯洛特缓慢轻柔的动作让间桐雁夜很快适应了后穴异物的进出，并逐渐升起一股奇怪的快感。

“啊！”当兰斯洛特的性器在他体内蹭过一点时，强烈的快感让间桐雁夜的身体都紧绷起来，这也带动了后穴猛烈的收缩给兰斯洛特带来强烈的快感。于是他便专心找起刚刚给间桐雁夜带来强烈感受的那处。不断的快感冲击让间桐雁夜刚疲软下去的性器又有了抬头的趋势。

“哈……哈……”间桐雁夜不断大口喘着粗气，身后兰斯洛特的动作已经变得激烈，肉体碰撞的声音在空荡荡的教室中存在感尤为强烈。在激烈的动作下，桌子都发出了咯吱声，一切都显得又羞耻又色情。

“老师，我好喜欢你。”在间桐雁夜身后动作着，兰斯洛特被一种从未有过的满足感充斥着，一直以来只在梦中出现的场景，终于真的实现了。

“你不知道我每天要花多大力气才能克制住自己想要拥抱你亲吻你的冲动。”兰斯洛特的动作越发猛烈。

“啊，啊，不行了，兰斯我…太、太快了！”自己学生热情的告白让间桐雁夜身体变得更加热，欲望更加强烈，他的声音不受控制地提高。

间桐雁夜变得甜腻的声音让兰斯洛特的理智快要脱线，身体感受到的快感和胸口不断溢出的感情让他抱着间桐雁夜的腰一阵猛烈地抽插，对方炽热紧致的肠道让初经人事的兰斯洛特感到前所未有的满足。

间桐雁夜只觉得身后的动作比刚才更为猛烈，但又突然停住了，埋在体内的凶器却跳动着射出一股热流，然后他自己也射了出来。

“哈……哈……”经历了如此激烈的性事和两次高潮，间桐雁夜觉得自己全身的力气都要被抽空了。

兰斯洛特喘了会气后整理好衣服，又仔细地用纸巾擦去了从间桐雁夜股间流下的浊液，并帮他扣好衣服，将裤子拉好。

逐渐从快感中回过神来的间桐雁夜，理智也终于回来了，“我到底干了什么……”居然和自己的学生发生了关系……间桐雁夜捂着额头，“我怎么会那么冲动…”

“老……”刚蹦出一个音节，兰斯洛特立刻收声换了称呼，“雁夜”他亲了一下间桐雁夜的额头，“我喜欢你。”

今天似乎已经听过不止一遍这句话了，可是兰斯洛特这样温柔笑着的样子最让间桐雁夜脸红，何况刚刚还发生了那种事。

“所以不要再纠结和困扰了，你也喜欢我不是吗？”被兰斯洛特抚摸着头发的间桐雁夜让他感觉好像反而自己是年纪小的那方。

“老师，请在这个夏天和我恋爱。”兰斯洛特紧盯着间桐雁夜，然后不意外地看见对方很轻地点了下头。

 

完


End file.
